


Dream Deal

by Hopper_Yesh



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopper_Yesh/pseuds/Hopper_Yesh
Summary: “Woah. Go out on a date with me.”“I just met you.”“I’ll make that singing dream come true?”“Deal.”





	Dream Deal

Given the fact that Jisung had always been the quiet one, no one expected him to become a self producing rapper. He was quite famous and many people took a liking to him due to his crazy talent of changing his range of voice very quickly. Fans would go crazy whenever met with him. If they scored a selfie with him, this fan would be considered lucky.

Here Jisung was, walking down the streets of his hometown. At least, the town his family had moved to. He came for a visit, missing the smiles and laughs he used to receive from them. He had become a much more talkative person since his debut about a year ago. 

He was paying attention to his phone much more than he was the people around. Considering Seoul was one of the most populated cities in South Korea, he should have been paying attention. But who was Jisung to be listening to what he should and should not be doing? 

Maybe he should have been paying attention because he ran straight into someone. He fell to the ground, smacking his chin on the concrete and his phone flying out of his hand. 

“Oh jeez!” The person cursed, snatching Jisung’s phone before crouching beside him. “Are you Alright? I’m so sorry.” 

Jisung squinted his eyes closed, pushing himself onto his knees. When he opened his eyes, he was astonished by the person in front of him.

This Guy was amazing good looking. Jisung could not exactly comprehend what had happened until he felt the pain on the bottom of his chin. He reached up to touch it but the stranger stopped him, grabbing his wrist.

”Don’t touch it. I’ll take you to a cafe or something and help you clean it up.” The stranger said, sliding his hand down to grab Jisung’s, helping the said boy up. 

The stranger led Jisung through the crowd of people, holding onto his hand. Jisung did not even know his name and yet, he was holding his hand as if they were friends. And was Jisung bothered by it? Not one bit, not with how good looking he was.

The stranger dragged him into a cafe nearby, bringing him over to the counter of fountain drinks. He grabbed a napkin before turning to Jisung and dabbing his chin. 

“I think you may need to put water on it.” Jisung stated. 

The stranger rolled his eyes, taking the fountain and pressing a button to put some water on the napkin. He returned to dabbing Jisung’s chin.

”You know, I could’ve literally went home and cleaned it up.” Jisung stated. 

“No. It was my fault so I’m going to help you.” The stranger stated. He was obviously determined. Jisung could only assume he was the stubborn type. Which, he was not against at all.

After about ten minutes of dabbing, the stranger finally deemed it cleaned up and all it needed was a bandaid. Which Jisung said he could get from home.

”My name is Minho by the way.” Minho bowed. 

“Jisung.” Jisung returned the bow. “For a thank you for helping me, can I get you something to drink?” Jisung asked. 

“S-Sure.” Minho stuttered, smiling widely at Jisung. 

The two took a seat after ordering, immediately jumping into conversation.

”Do you have a job?” Jisung asked.

”Ah. Right now I’m only a waiter at a restaurant. But I really want to become a singer. Like a kpop idol.” Minho stated, smiling fondly at the Dream. 

“Can you sing for me?” Jisung asked, placing his chin on his hand. Which he immediately retreated from the cut on his chin, hissing. He expected something good out of Minho since he dreamed of something so big. 

Minho giggled before clearing his throat. The only other people in the cafe were the employees, who were too busy making their drinks to take interest in their conversation.

Minho sang a few lines from a song before opening his eyes and looking down at the shocked Jisung. Why did he seem so surprised?

”Woah. Go on a date with me.”

”But I just met you.”

”I’ll make the singing dream come true?” Jisung cocked his head to side, hoping Minho would Trust him.

Minho giggled at Jisung’s actions. “Deal.”


End file.
